Votos de amor
by CeciPotter12
Summary: Ginny Weasley y Harry Potter son un joven matrimonio, locos el uno por el otro que viven una vida plena. Durante una nevada nocturna, sufren un accidente de tráfico. Harry sale ileso, pero Ginny sufre un traumatismo craneal que borra a su marido de su memoria. Basada en la exitosa película: The Vow. Los personajes no son míos, ni la historia. Solo lo quise adaptar a H
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1 **

Mucho frío hacía en Londres aquella noche de 1996 nevaba descontroladamente. Las calles estaban repletas de una gruesa capa de nieve, donde muy bien, podía tapar hasta las rodillas.

Aún así, eso no era motivo para que los londinenses se queden en casa para protegerse del frío, es más, en el centro de la ciudad, se podía ver como había una gran multitud en bares y shopping's donde la gente podía resguardarse del frío gracias al aire acondicionado, en ese entonces, no abundaban mucho.

Una pareja, abrazada salía del cine de la ciudad riendo. La película en taquilla en ese momento era: 'Tontos y Retontos' y ambos decidieron ir a verla y así aprovechar una salida juntos.

El muchacho, era un chico algo alto, con ojos color verde esmeralda, usaba lentes y el pelo siempre lo tenía desordenado, dándole un aire rebelde, era algo musculoso, se notaba que practicaba algún deporte.

La muchacha, pelirroja con un largo cabello hasta la cintura, bajita y esbelta, sus ojos eran del color del chocolate y tenía pecas distribuidas por todo el rostro, dejándola con un aire muy tierno.

- ¡Maldición! No veo el auto, Ginevra…- se alarmo el azabache, al ver la calle con la gruesa capa de nieve y una fila de autos cubierta de copos blancos, la pelirroja sonrió divertida:

- Para eso tienes la llave, Harry… ¡Haz sonar la alarma!- explico ella, Harry se golpeo la frente con la palma de la mano, haciendo reír a la pelirroja. Saco la llave de su coche e hizo sonar la alarma, el auto estaba un poco lejos de donde ellos estaban y ambos se miraron rodando los ojos:

- Esto me pasa por hacerte caso y venir al cine- se quejaba Ginny mientras caminaban hacía el auto, tenía nieve hasta por las rodillas. Harry sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

La pelirroja entro al auto y se coloco el cinturón de seguridad, mientras que Harry con ayuda de una palita especial, limpiaba el vidrio principal del auto de la gruesa nieve, Ginny sonrió al ver la cara de su esposo toda roja a causa del frío, este le saco la lengua y negó con la cabeza, divertido.

- Ya esta, Harry… entra al auto- aviso Ginny cuando ya el vidrio estaba sin rastros de nieve, Harry entro al auto y encendió el motor, no sin antes darle un beso a su esposa, esta le sonrió divertida

- Mis dedos están congelados- se quejo, Harry tomo las manos de ella entre las suyas y les dio un beso, luego se saco sus guantes y se los dio a ella, para que la protegiera del frío, esta le agradeció:

- Gracias, cariño-

Fueron todo el camino en silencio, metidos cada uno en sus propios pensamientos, hasta que Harry subió el volumen de la radio que estaba prendida y se puso a cantar o más bien, a aullar:

- ¡Ask her if she wants to stay awhile!- grito cantando este, Ginny lo miro entrecerrando los ojos:

- A ti no te gusta esa canción- Harry negó pero aun seguía moviendo su cabeza:

- ¡AND SHE WILL BE LOVED!- canto Harry de nuevo alegremente:

- ¡Apágalo!- grito de nuevo Ginny, riendo a carcajadas, el azabache volvió a negar con la cabeza y empezó a hacer cosquillas a su esposa.

Se detuvo en una calle desierta, miro a la pelirroja y esta le sonrió traviesamente:

- Tengo una teoría… La chica queda embarazada si lo hacen en el auto-

- ¿Qué…?- iba a preguntar Harry atónito pero la sonrisa coqueta de su esposa lo lleno de deseo, esta se desprendió el cinturón de seguridad que tenía puesto y se estiro para besar bien a su esposo con intensidad y lujuria:

- Te amo- se susurraron mutuamente, con una sonrisa, sin saber que minutos después vendría lo peor.

Una gran camioneta embistió sin miramientos al pequeño coche de la pareja, arrastrándolos por más o menos una cuadra y haciéndoles chocar fuertemente contra un gran poste de luz. Ginny salió despedida del auto, debido a que no tenía cinturón, golpeándose muy fuerte contra el poste, quedando inconsciente en el acto, Harry se golpeó contra el tablero del auto y luego de unos minutos también quedo inconsciente.

_**Tengo una teoría. La mía es de momentos. Momentos de Impacto. Mi teoría es que en esos momentos de impacto, hay destellos que cambian totalmente la vida, llegan a definir lo que somos.**_

***Flashback 4 años antes***

Una mujer pelirroja, estaba sacando boletos para un viaje, detrás de ella había una inmensa fila, entre ellos, un muchacho de pelo color azabache, lentes y ojos verdes esmeraldas, que la miraba con intensidad desde que fue atendida por el gerente de la empresa:

- Gracias- escucho el azabache decir a la pelirroja, cuando terminó de comprar y organizar todo, hasta su voz era dulce, igual que ella:

- ¡El siguiente!- grito el gerente y la pelirroja le sonrió amablemente y salió del lugar en el que atendía.

Salió con una sonrisa y noto como cierto chico no le sacaba los ojos de encima, al mirarlo, este hizo una media sonrisa, la pelirroja le sonrió coqueta y movió su hombro seductoramente

_**Uno de mis momentos favoritos. Cuando la conocí.**_

Harry corrió hasta ella y la pelirroja se detuvo al instante en el que oyó acercarse a aquel muchacho:

- Olvidaste tu permiso- le dijo Harry al ver que ella estaba con la ceja arqueada, la joven agacho la cabeza un tanto ruborizada y sonrió alegremente:

- Sí, bueno… Yo solo vine a pasar dos horas en la fila para olvidar mi permiso- ambos rieron y luego el azabache negó con la cabeza divertido. Se quedaron mirando unos segundos, hasta que Ginny desvió su vista y Harry vio en el auto de la chica, unas siglas:

- ¿Instituto de Arte? ¿Trabajas ahí?- pregunto esperanzado, Ginny negó con la cabeza:

- No, soy estudiante- respondió, Harry asintió sorprendido y volvieron a quedarse mirando, ambos con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, los ojos de la pelirroja brillaban y el azabache agacho la cabeza ruborizado:

- Me llamo Ginny Weasley- se presento ella:

- Lo siento… Soy Harry Potter- ambos se pasaron la mano y un choque electrizante recorrió el cuerpo de ambos, se separaron extrañados:

- Gracias por esto, Harry- le agradeció moviendo su permiso con alegría, el azabache negó con la cabeza y hizo un movimiento con las manos:

- ¿Sabes? Observe de alguna forma en tu historial… Somos de la misma zona de ZAR- artículo rápidamente él con temor a que ella se vaya, Ginny arqueó una ceja:

- ¿Enserio?-

- Sip- respondió ruborizado, la pelirroja entrecerró los ojos, adivinando de alguna manera a lo que él quería llegar:

- Tienes la capacidad de observación impresionante-

- Si- volvió a responder él sonriente:

- Lo que no se es… ¿Qué es la zona ZAR?- pregunto ella dudosa y con una sonrisa burlona en los labios:

- Zona de Apartamentos Residenciales- respondió esté sin miramientos, Ginny abrió los ojos sorprendida por tan rápida respuesta:

- Eso da a entender… que yo no sé nada-

- Sí- volvió a responder él burlón, Ginny soltó una sonora carcajada:

- Estaba pensando esto… Podríamos ir tal vez por alguna bebida… debido a la compatibilidad de nuestras zonas- ofreció Harry algo nervioso, la pelirroja lo miro seria y poco a poco fue formando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja:

- Está bien-

- ¿Enserio?-

- Sip-

- Bien, entonces- volvió a decir Harry con mirada triunfante, Ginny cerró la puerta de su auto, puso la alarma y siguió a Harry hasta donde la quería llevar.

* * *

Ginny sostenía una copa de vino mientras esperaba a que Harry saque una caja, del estante de aquella cafetería. Cuando por fin lo logro, se acerco a la pelirroja y saco dos bombones de la cajita, uno lo puso en la boca de ella y uno se lo comió el, ambos asintieron con la cabeza, en señal de que los chocolates estaban buenísimos, rieron alegremente y siguieron su degustación de chocolates.

* * *

Ginny servía café en un restaurant, a dos personas que la miraban alegre, ella les sonrió:

- Cualquier cosa que quieran… Solo llamen- les aviso con alegría, saco un pañuelo y se refregó la nariz, estaba muy enferma pero aún así necesitaba ir a trabajar, se notaba que desde el día en que conoció a Harry había pasado 1 año más o menos, su cabello estaba mucho más largo y sus ojos brillaban constantemente.

Se dio la vuelta y dirigió su vista a un gran ventanal, una lluvia tormentosa había afuera y ella estaba muy enferma, sonrió al ver a una persona parada, mojándose y sonriéndole lleno de felicidad. Harry, le hizo se señas por una mesa, Ginny se acerco y vio una cajita, la abrió y dentro de ella había medicamentos, cada uno con una nota.

Saco una cajita, llena de pastillas dentro: _'Para la cabeza'_ decía la nota, Ginny sonrió de lado.

Una caja más larga, tenía un jarabe: _'Para la tos'_

Un pequeño paquetito lleno de pañuelos: _'Para la nariz'_

Una foto de Harry sonriendo, Ginny lo miro arqueando una ceja y el azabache desde afuera le indico que leyera la nota: _'Para el corazón'_ decía, la pelirroja rió alegre y le sonrió llevando la foto hacía su pecho, Harry se encogió de hombros y le dirigió una sonrisa llena de amor.

Luego, en el fondo de aquella caja, había algo parecido a un vestido, una especie de bata sexy, tomo la notita y la leyó sonriente: _'Para más tarde'_. Ginny miro a Harry arqueando nuevamente una ceja y él se despidió con la mano riendo pícaro.

* * *

Ambos iban en su auto, Ginny sacaba los brazos y la cabeza por la ventana, carcajeando feliz, Harry giró a verla y formó una gran sonrisa de felicidad en sus labios, la pelirroja metió los brazos y la cabeza y empezó a hacerle cosquillas a Harry, esté reía feliz, como jamás lo había estado:

- Esto es tan extraño… Sin embargo… súper romántico… Estoy tan enamorado de ti… Es una locura-

**Fin Del FlashBack**

Harry despertó súbitamente, se sintió extraño y algo mareado, levanto un brazo y noto que le estaban suministrando suero ¿Qué había ocurrido? ¿Le había pasado algo a Ginny?

Trato de levantarse, pero aún no tenía fuerzas suficientes, ¿estaría bien Ginny? ¿Y si había pasado muchos años en alguna especie de coma y Ginny estaba casada con otro hombre?

Las preguntas afloraban en su mente, como agua, pero se tranquilizó y volvió a mirar a ambos lados, oyó pasos y las cortinas que tenía frente a él se abrieron de par en par, dejando ver el rostro de una amable enfermera ¿o doctora?

- Sr. Potter… Me alegro mucho de que haya despertado- le confesó con una sonrisa, aunque su mirada no auguraba nada bueno.


	2. Chapter 2

Tres días después de que despertó, Harry fue dado de alta, aunque fue también informado que Ginny estaba con algunas complicaciones:

Como usted sabe… El TC mostró hemorragia intracraneal.- explicaba la misma doctora caminando por un pasillo del hospital al lado de Harry:

Dejamos a los pacientes, con lesión cerebral traumática, en estado de coma para calmar su sistema y dejar sanar al cerebro mientras disminuye la inflamación. Y poco a poco mejoran…

_**El hecho es que… Cada uno de nosotros somos la suma de los momentos que hemos experimentado. Y de todas las personas que conocemos. **_

Harry por fin pudo tener el permiso de ir a visitar a su pelirroja, había llevado unas flores, unos jazmínes, los favoritos de ella. Las enfermeras soltaban suspiros cada vez que lo veían, con esa mirada de tristeza. Y más fue la tristeza, al ver a Ginny con un tubo saliéndole de la boca, con el rostro amoratado y rasguñado… Todo había sido su culpa… Sí el no hubiese detenido el auto justo ahí, nada de eso hubiera sucedido y Ginny estaría a su lado, riendo contenta como siempre.

Harry saco un anillo de su bolsillo, la doctora se lo había entregado, era de Ginny, el de casamiento, tomo la mano de ella y se lo coloco, con suma delicadeza.

_**Y estos son los momentos que quedan en la historia. Como nuestras cosas personales en nuestros recuerdos con los que jugamos en nuestra mente una y otra vez. **_

_***Flashback***_

Prometo ayudarte a amar la vida. A tratarte siempre con ternura y tener la paciencia que el amor requiere. A hablar cuando sea necesario y a compartir el silencio cuando no. Y a estar de acuerdo o no, sobre los pasteles… Tu sabes… Y a vivir en la calidez de tu corazón, que siempre será mi hogar- termino Ginny, con un corto vestido blanco y un velo que combinaba perfecto con ella, sonreía como jamás lo había echo, era la boda de ambos, Harry suspiro:

Creo que yo tendré que lucirme… ¿Escribiste los votos en un menú?- pregunto de improvisto, Ginny asintió:

Si ¿Por qué?-, Harry saco sus votos escritos en un menú, de la misma cafetería en donde ambos tuvieron su primera cita, Ginny rió y saco el suyo, el azabache nego con la cabeza divertido, desdoblo su papel, se aclaro la garganta y dijo:

Prometo amarte apasionadamente, en todas las formas, ahora y para siempre. Prometo con el corazón, nunca olvidar que este es un amor para toda la vida, y saber siempre que en lo profundo de mi alma, no importa lo que nos pueda separar, siempre nos volveremos a encontrar el uno con el otro…- Ginny sonrió con lagrimas en los ojos, Harry la miro con una ternura infinita, Ron un pelirrojo amigo de ambos, les sonrió:

¿Se toman por esposos, para siempre?- pregunto este, ambos voltearon a ver el lugar en el que se encontraban, un pequeño casino, sonrieron burlones y asintieron ambos:

Por el poder que me concede este Casino… yo…- Ron se cayó de inmediato y miro hacía la entrada:

Seguridad- susurro. Dos hombres de negro estaban en la entrada:

Los declaro marido y mujer- termino apresuradamente. Todos los invitados que estaban allí, corrieron apresurados escapando de la seguridad, Harry y Ginny de las manos reían felices.

Cuando por fin pudieron escapar de la seguridad, Harry y Ginny corrieron hacía una especie de plaza, y al llegar, se miraron contentos y el azabache agarro por la cintura a su esposa y esta se colgo de su cuello y se besaron apasionadamente, completamente felices.

_***Fin del Flashback***_

Ginny parecía estar despertando y Harry se levanto ansioso de su asiento con ganas de saber como se encontraba, la enfermera miro severamente al azabache:

De seguro debe estar un poco mareada… Así que debe darle su espacio, Sr. Potter- aconsejo, Harry asintió y Ginny abrió los ojos:

¡Hola!- saludo él, sonriente, la pelirroja no le presto atención y miro a ambos lados de su cama, como reconociendo aquel lugar extraño para ella:

Me alegra verte-

¿Qué…?- quizó preguntar Ginny a duras penas, la enfermera le hizo unas señas con las manos:

Ginevra, estás bien… Estás en el hospital, tuviste un accidente… Te golpeaste la cabeza y te dormimos para que puedas recuperarte- explico, Ginny la miro con cara de aterrada:

¿Cómo estás? – pregunto Harry, la pelirroja lo miro extrañada y respondió:

Me duele la cabeza-, Harry miro a la enfermera y ella volvió a hacer señas con las manos:

Sí, es perfectamente normal… Traere algo para el dolor- dijo sonriente y antes de salir de la habitación escucho lo que temía:

¿Alguien más salió lastimado en el accidente, Doctor?- pregunto Ginny dirigiendóse a Harry, poco a poco la enfermera se fue acercando con cara de aterrada y el semblante de Harry se fue entristeciendo:

Bueno… Ginny ¿sabes quien soy, cierto?- pregunto, sin querer saber la respuesta, Ginny asintió:

Sí, eres el doctor- respondió tranquila, el corazón de Harry se destrozo por completo y la doctora miro con gran pesar a este, las lagrimas quisieron acudir a los ojos de esté, pero con todas sus fuerzas aguanto:

Yo… – empezó a decir Harry, volviendose a sentar a un lado de la pelirroja, esta la miro con cara de pocos amigos:

Soy tu esposo- concluyó, la pelirroja lo miro con terror, como sin poder creer una sola palabra de lo que decía, Harry intento tomar una de las manos que Ginny tenía libre, pero esta se la saco de un tirón, mirandolo como quien mira a un borracho. El azabache suspiro, completamente triste, pensó en muchas cosas, pero menos en que su pelirroja perdería la memoria, era algo completamente horrible para él. La doctora miro a Harry, sumamente triste y Ginny alzó una de sus manos y en su defecto, vio el anillo de casada, abrió los ojos sorprendida y se quedo completamente callada.

Harry salió apresurado de la habitación, con un nudo en la garganta, no podía creer que el amor de toda su vida, se haya olvidado por completo de él ¿Acaso recordaba otra cosa? ¿Acaso toda su vida estaría con eso? ¿Se separarían? Su corazón estaba completamente destrozado y su cabeza le daba vueltas:

Sr. Potter- llamo la doctora que lo siguió, Harry se detuvo, estaba molesto:

¡Dijo que todo estaría bien!-

El daño cerebral no es como una fractura… el cerebro es menos predecible… A veces como por los tejidos precionan sobre el craneo… Puede haber alguna otra lesión-

¿Alguna otra lesión? ¡Ella no sabe mi nombre!-

Aunque esté despierta… La inflamación puede causar perdida de memoria…

¿Qué?- replico Harry, agarrandose la cabeza y dirigiendose hacía otro lugar, la doctora lo miro realmente apenada:

Pero es temporal… ¡Muchas veces es temporal!- grito lo último para que la escuche, aunque Harry no quería escuchar nada.

Harry golpeo una pared con gran enojo y luego, derrotado y completamente deprimido se recosto y comenzó a lagrimear, con suma tristeza.

_**Bien esa es mi teoria… Que esos momentos de impacto nos definen… Pero lo que nunca tuve en cuenta… Es que podía pasar si un día dejas de recordarlos todos. **_

Harry dormía plácidamente en un sillón. Una figura pelirroja lo veía dormir, extrañada, preguntandóse si de verdad ese hombre era su esposo. Lo sacudió un poco y el azabache abrió los ojos rápidamente, al colocarse sus lentes, vio como Ginny lo veía extrañamente:

Hola- saludo él con una sonrisa, la pelirroja lo miro seria:

¿Qué se supone que estabas haciendo? – pregunto, Harry solto una risita nerviosa y respondió como algo obvio:

Supongo que… Durmiendo-, Ginny rió y asintió con la cabeza. El azabache busco entre unas cosas y saco un bolso y se lo paso a la pelirroja:

Te traje algo de ropa- le dijo, Ginny le sonrió:

Gracias… Emmm… Me gustaría comer- confeso, parecía apenada, Harry sonrió, esa Ginny le recordaba tanto a la pequeña de 10 años que antes corría de él:

Esta bien… No hay problema.-

En el comedor del hospital, Ginny le dijo a Harry:

Bien… quiero repasar algunas cosas sobre mí-

Correcto- contesto Harry, tranquilamente, entonces Ginny comenzó:

¿Estamos casados?-

Sí-

Y mi cabello es un desastre…-

Dijiste que tardabas mucho alisandotelo … Y que querías tenerlo así, por tu estudio-

¿Por mi estudio? Y ¿Por qué tengo un estudio?- pregunto sorprendida, Harry la miro con tristeza:

Eres artista… Escultora… Y muy buena, por cierto… Ahora estás trabajando con 4 piezas para el castillo de Hogwarts, que es enorme… Una mansión preciosa-

¿Y mi carrera de abogada?- pregunto desesperada, Harry se sintió incomodo:

¿Acaso no la termine? – pregunto aún más asustada:

Creo que no terminaste esa carrera-

No recuerdo querer ser artista desde la secundaria- confeso asqueada de sí misma, Harry la miro con algo de desesperación y tristeza.

Bueno chicos ¡ese fue el capítulo! ¿Qué les pareció?

Les suplico que dejen sus críticas, por favor…

Solo así mejorare, y querré seguir con esta historia.

Los quiero mucho y si… estas vez sí estoy trabajando en el capítulo 3.

Como verán son capítulos largos así que bueno… Es lo que hay ;)

Gracias por leer y por su comentarios.

Un beso.


End file.
